Beautiful: the Word That Describes You
by Shizuha-89
Summary: 'Beautiful'. Hanya satu kata itulah yang menggambarkan sosok Tsurara. Meski pendek, isi kata tersebut mengandung banyak makna untuknya./ONESHOT! More looks like an essay. Read and review! DLDR! XD


**Disclaimer : **Nurarihyon no Mago belongs to Shiibashi Hiroshi

**Warning(s) : **isinya lebih condong ke essay tentang Tsurara (dengan selipan RikuoxTsurara di dalamnya) dibanding cerita ==", dan kalimat yang begitu nekenin banget sikap Tsurara sehingga terlihat rada OOC (I'm sorry!)

**A/N : **Fanfic yang ditulis pas lagi nggak tau mau ngapain lagi setelah mantengin kompi berjam-jam. Dan inilah hasilnyaaaa! Semoga kalian suka, ya! ^^ Sebelumnya, terima kasih atas review yg kalian berikan di ff sebelumnya! Maaf nggak bisa kubales satu-satu ==a Okay, happy reading! XD

* * *

**Beautiful: the Word That Describes You**

**.**

**.**

**Beautiful**

Yap, itulah hal pertama yang tergambar jelas dari sosok Yuki-Onna bernama Tsurara Oikawa ini. Iris indah nan berkilaunya yang berwarna emas–jika menjadi manusia menjadi berwarna ungu, kulitnya yang seputih salju, surai panjang berwarna biru-hitamnya yang lembut, dan kelemahlembutannya, pastinya tak luput dari kata 'indah'. Parasnya yang manis dan imut, kepribadiannya yang ceria, perhatian, dan pelindung, serta tingkahnya yang kadang ceroboh pun juga mendominasi si Cantik dari klan Nura ini. Baik, mungkin terlalu berlebihan jika kutekankan sebutan 'si Cantik', namun, orang mana sih, yang dapat menepis pernyataan tadi? Hm, mungkin ada saja. Tapi tidak untuk pewaris ketiga klan Nura ini. Baginya, gadis salju inilah yang merupakan makhluk terindah yang telah Tuhan ciptakan untuk dirinya di dunia ini.

**Extraordinary**

Dari luar, ia mungkin terlihat gadis yang biasa-biasa saja. Hanyalah gadis biasa dan 'normal' lainnya yang lemah dan akan cepat rapuh bila ada yang menyakitinya ataupun tidak ada yang melindunginya. Nyatanya, dalam gadis salju ini luar biasa. Di dalamnya penuh rasa keinginan yang begitu kuat untuk terus melindungi Tuannya hingga akhir hidupnya. Ya, Tsurara Oikawa akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi Tuannya dari ancaman atau bahaya. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan Tuannya dalam kondisi apapun, tidak peduli di luar sana ada begitu banyak klan youkai, para youkai, dan manusia lainnya yang membenci Tuannya, ataupun semuanya yang menghambat dirinya untuk terus mempercayai dan mempertahankan posisinya di samping Tuannya. Walau mungkin kekuatan gadis ini terlihat lemah atau tidak cukup kuat, kekuatannya yang mengeluarkan apapun yang dingin–hawa dingin, es, ataupun kristal es–itu merupakan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Bayangkan, dari seluruh gadis manapun, hanya ia-lah yang dapat melakukan hal tersebut–tentu saja karena ia adalah youkai. Namun, hanya ia-lah gadis yang mampu untuk terus melindungi Tuannya itu dan akan terus menaruh keyakinan penuh pada sosok Rikuo Nura selamanya.

**Attractive**

Menarik. Siapa saja yang menangkap sosok gadis manis ini pasti akan terjerat dalam perangkapnya–walau nyatanya Tsurara tidak memasang perangkap apapun. Sekali melihat parasnya–yang sudah kalian ketahui persisnya seperti apa dan tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi, pastinya akan membuat yang melihatnya tertarik pada si gadis, penasaran bagaimana sosok asli dirinya. Dan, tarikan magnetis yang ditimbulkan oleh gadis salju itu pun diam-diam sudah menarik sosok pemuda berdarah 1/4 youkai tersebut.

**Useful**

Jika tidak ada gadis manis ini, siapa lagi yang akan tiap harinya mengetuk pintu kamar Rikuo Nura dan setelahnya mengambil pakaian kotornya? Rikuo Nura akan kesepian pastinya jika tiap harinya ia tidak mendengar sapaan ceria gadis tersebut. Masa kecil Rikuo Nura pastinya juga akan terasa kurang lengkap jika Yuki-Onna tidak bersama dirinya mengisi harinya. Gambaran tadi menunjukkan sedikit potongan dari sebergunanya apa Tsurara Oikawa atau Yuki-Onna. Tidak hanya itu, ia begitu berguna dalam urusan rumah tangga klan Nura. Kalau tidak ada dirinya, siapa lagi–selain Kejoro–yang akan membantu Wakana Nura di dapur? Siapa lagi yang akan membuatkan makanan beku namun enak untuk youkai Nura lainnya? Siapa lagi yang akan menemani para youkai kecil Nura bermain? Lalu, jika tidak ada dirinya, akan kurang lengkap rasanya jika hanya tiga orang saja–Kubinashi, Aotabo, dan Kurotabo–yang menempati posisi di samping Rikuo Nura serta menjadi tangan kanan Rikuo Nura.

**Tender**

Seperti yang dari awal tadi kusebutkan. Perlukah kujelaskan lagi? Jika kau bertanya di mana letak 'lembut' yang bersemayam di dirinya, jawabannya adalah: hatinya.

**Icy**

Bukan berasal dari dalam atau hatinya-lah dingin yang menguar dari Tsurara. Melainkan suhu tubuh yang dimilikinya. Ingat, ia adalah Yuki-Onna. Gadis salju, sejenis youkai yang mampu mengeluarkan es, kristal es, hawa dingin, ataupun tiupan dingin serta membekukan musuh sebagai kekuatannya. Jadi, jangan salah jika suatu saat kau memiliki kesempatan menyentuh kulitnya, rasa dingin dari kulitnya akan merembet ke kulitmu juga.

**Faithful**

Ia telah berjanji untuk terus setia pada Tuannya melalui _sakazuki _yang telah ia lakukan. Dan janji tidak boleh diingkari. Jadi, tidak heran Tsurara adalah sosok yang begitu setia pada Rikuo Nura.

**Understanding**

Kurang lengkap rasanya jika sosoknya yang ceria namun lembut ini, jauh dari kata 'pengertian'. Ia mengerti sekali Tuannya itu seperti apa dan apa yang ia perintahkan. Ia mengerti apa yang orang-orang–yang ia khawatirkan terutama–rasakan. Namun, untuk perasaan sebenarnya yang ia rasakan terhadap Tuannya, belum sepenuhnya dapat ia pahami. Hihi, apalagi, ia pasti juga kurang paham kenapa Tuannya yang sangat ia hormati bisa memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengan manusia bernama Kana Ienaga itu–yang kalau mengingat namanya membuat Tsurara kesal.

**Loving**

Tsurara begitu menyayangi Tuannya, _partner_-nya, rekan-rekannya, serta seluruh penghuni mansion klan Nura. Kalau ia tidak menyayangi mereka semua, kenapa ia begitu sudi untuk ikut mengurus para youkai serta ikut mengabdi di klan Nura sebagai pengawal cucu dari sang Komandan Tertinggi, Nurarihyon? Pastinya Tsurara juga memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk hal itu. Tapi, aku cukup meragukan juga dengan perasaan gadis ini pada Tuannya. Sepertinya, menyayangi saja tidak cukup. Mencintai. Yap. Mencintai lebih baik. Mungkin, untuk dirinya sendiri, Tsurara masih belum yakin akan hal itu–karena ia cukup ragu untuk menyadari dan mengatakannya pada Rikuo karena tahu sepertinya Tuannya itu memiliki perasaan 'khusus' kepada Kana. Namun, siapa sangka, walau pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku SMP itu terlihat lebih menyukai Kana, hatinya berkata lain. Tsurara Oikawa-lah orangnya. Gadis salju-_nya _yang begitu setia padanya. Dan Rikuo sendiri berjanji untuk terus setia pada perasaannya terhadap Tsurara...[]

* * *

_'You are beautiful  
No matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
you are beautiful  
In every single way'_

_-_Beautiful (_originally performed by Christina Aguilera, with lil' bit modification/cover by David Archuleta)_

* * *

**A/N: **Hehe. Gimana semua? Ngerti kan ya? Kalau kalian nyadar, awalan huruf kata-kata yang Shizu bold itu ngebentuk kata 'beautiful' lho. Tsurara kan beautiful. Ya nggak? Jelaslah beautiful, lah yang buat ini ff-nya juga beautiful~ /plaakk hm. Itu sih, menurutku ya. Pasti menurut kalian, masih banyak lagi kan, yang tergambar oleh sosok Tsurara? Silakan pikirkan satu-satu ^^ ini baru beberapa kok. Jangan protes ya ;p

Nee~ review? (OwO)/

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ^^**

**Don't forget to review! XD**

**Love you All! :***


End file.
